In recent years, beamforming has come into widespread use. When performing beamforming, the individual signals of the antennas of an antenna array are generated so that a directional characteristic of the antenna array is achieved. A distinctive beam of the directional characteristic can thereby be achieved. For example the document US 2012/0299765 A1 shows such a beamforming.
When performing measurements on a device under test, it is useful to be able to measure a directional characteristic of the device under test and especially to test the capabilities of the device under test in this regard. Especially for large devices under test, possibly having more than one transmitter and/or receiver, it is useful to be able to target the entire surface of the device under test.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring device and a measuring method, which allow for a high flexibility, especially in a spatial sense, with regard to the measurements.